


The Seventy-first Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [71]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Seventy-first Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Seventy-first Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

"I can't believe I didn't hear about this. I mean, this thing is dated over a year ago. I know I don't check up on all my favourite series often enough, but really, you'd think I'd have heard something..." Blair muttered as he sat in front of his computer. 

Jim, sitting on the couch, looked up from the book he was reading, "What's wrong, Chief?" 

"No more Lewis!" 

"Lewis? Lewis who?" Jim asked, a puzzled look on his face. 

"Robbie Lewis, from the Inspector Morse tv movie/series. The actor who plays, I mean played him has decided he wants to 'move on'. What's even worse is that the article I'm reading is dated from over a year ago. I didn't think it had been that long since I'd checked the website. Now, they've got some new guy as Morse's sidekick, some young guy. Man, this sucks. Big time," Blair explained, hands gesturing as he spoke. 

Now standing behind Blair, Jim looked over Blair's shoulder at the web page, and asked, "Is that the new guy?" 

"Yes." <sulking>

"He's not bad looking. What's the big deal?" 

"What's the BIG DEAL???" Blair exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, "My God, Jim, Morse without Lewis is like...is like... Holmes without Watson...Mulder without Scully...Starsky without Hutch...Kirk without Spock...Bayliss without Pembleton--" 

Jim held up a hand, stopping his partner mid-flow. "Okay, okay, I get the picture. Besides, Bayliss is without Pembleton," Jim said, trying not to smile at his lover's obvious dismay over the situation. 

"My point exactly, we've all seen how shitty _that's_ turned out," Blair replied, still seething. 

"I don't know what to say, I mean, the actor has to do what he needs to do...Besides, it could be worse," Jim offered. 

"How's that?" 

"They could've hired a new actor to take over the part of Lewis. You wouldn't want that, would you?" 

Blair glared at Jim. "You have a point. A small one, but a point nonetheless. It's just not going to be the same. I'm depressed now." 

"Well, maybe I can think of something to cheer you up, or at least take your mind off of it," Jim answered as he slid his arms around Blair before nuzzling the younger man's neck. 

"And I think you just might be successful," Blair said as he closed his eyes and focused on his lover's attentions. 

\--the end-- 

Stacy  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

Settled comfortably on the sofa, laptop balanced on his knees, Blair Sandburg looked forward to reading a few of his backlogged Watchman-X stories before his partner got home. Maybe even get a few ideas to try out on Jim later. That thought brought a smile to the young man's face. 

Blair waited while the modem connected, then went to his bookmarks and clicked on his e-mail program. He then logged in and went to read his e-mail. 

"What the fuck is all this shit!" Sandburg exclaimed as he read some of mail headers. "XXX Live Nude Girls XXX; Make $5,000 Legally; ATTRACT THE WOMEN YOU WANT! INSTANT SEX APPEAL; LEARN TO S*E*D*U*C*E MORE WOMEN EASILY AND INSTANTLY!; P.H.E.R.O.M.O.N.E.S ATTRACT WOMEN EASILY." 

The familiar rattle of the door made him look up as his partner and lover entered. 

"Everything all right, Chief?" Jim asked, throwing his keys in the basket near the door. "I could hear you down the hall even without sentinel senses." 

Ellison came over and sat down on the sofa, wrapped his arm around Sandburg's shoulder and drew the other man in for a quick kiss. "C'mon, tell me." 

Blair relaxed against Jim and sighed. "I was going to try and catch up on reading before you got home. And when I opened my e-mail, the first thing I saw was all this crap." He gestured toward the screen. 

Jim glanced over and saw what the other man was talking about. "Spam. Well, you won't have to worry about it much longer." 

Sandburg looked up confused. "Huh? You have some magic solution that's gonna make it go away?" 

"Better than magic, Chief. Effective June 11th, unsolicited junk mail to Washington state residents will be illegal under certain circumstances. All you have to do is register all your e-mail addresses to be added to a master database." 

"Cool! You have the URL?" 

Jim pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to his partner. "Thought you'd be interested. Why don't you register while I clean up, then we can read some Watchman-X stories together. Okay?" 

"Sounds great to me, Jim. Thanks for the info." 

"Any time, Chief. Any time." 

* * *

For those interested, the URL for all the info regarding this new law is here: <http://www.wa.gov/ago/junkemail/the_law.html>

* * *

Laura  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

It had been a hellacious day at work, but Jim's bleak mood began lighting as the elevator doors opened and he determined that the delicious smell of apple pie really was coming from the loft. 

Jim spotted his guide curled up on the couch munching an apple, reading a book that did not look like an anthropology text. An pie was cooling on the counter. "Hey Chief, whatcha reading there?" 

"This new book called Frontiers by Michael Jensen." 

"Well?" God, but Blair loved baiting Jim. 

"Well, it's a fascinating recreation of frontier life -- we're talking the early days of the frontier, like when western Pennsylvania and Kentucky were the frontier and the author has assembled an interesting cast of characters who live on the edges of society. The research he must have done to write this book is incredible -- he even got the diseases right." 

Blair's ability to spit out huge streams of words with nary a breath in between never ceased to amaze Jim. "So, in other words you're reading a western?" This sounded like a book that he might actually want to read. 

"Sort of, more like a Leatherstocking Tale, but with a twist or two." 

"What?!" 

Blair smirked at his lover and then replied, "Well, it's also something of a murder mystery, and it's based on one of America's most beloved folklore tales, and the main character is gay." 

"Oh, is that all?" Jim replied archly. 

"No, but you'll have to read it to find out. It's given me some ideas for our next camping trip." 

-end- 

Kady Mae  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: Tears  
By Nightowl 

It took Blair Sandburg three tries to get the phone back in its cradle. The blank look on his suddenly pale face triggered all sorts of alarms in his partner, Jim Ellison. 

"Chief?" 

A pair of anguished blue eyes locked on Jim's face. "Betsy," the anthropologist whispered so softly that only Sentinel hearing permitted the man to make out the name. 

"Betsy?" Jim echoed, as the image formed in his mind of the charming, vivacious Algonquin woman he'd met the previous summer when Blair had taken him with him to the Kitigan Zibi reserve to meet the young man's longtime friends there. 

"That was her son, Barry, on the phone. Betsy passed away yesterday." 

Jim closed his eyes in shock. They'd learned a week ago that this dear friend had been diagnosed with inoperable cancer of the liver. Still, a week hadn't been long enough to prepare themselves for the inevitable. "Thank goodness we decided to drive up to see her this past weekend instead of putting it off for another week," he murmured. 

As usual, the Commandos' house had been full of visitors and family. Betsy and her husband Rene were soul-mates, whose love was so great that it spilled over and enriched the lives of everyone who came in contact with them. Their charisma had gained them good friends far and wide. 

Although Jim had known the couple for only a year compared to the 20 years Blair had known them, he'd felt as close to them as if they'd been friends since childhood. 

Jim and Blair looked at each other, recalling their brief visit with the frail, bedfast woman who'd been so energetic and full of life such a short time before. They remembered the grief in Rene's eyes as he hovered beside his dying wife. They remembered Barry's and the other children's quiet anguish, and the subdued bewilderment of the grandchildren, many of whom were still too young to understand the meaning of death. 

"How are the family doing?" Jim asked. 

"He said they were doing okay," Blair replied, "but I got the impression that it hasn't really sunk in yet." 

Jim looked into his own heart and realized from the hollow he found there that his own feelings were still suspended. 

As one, the two men turned their eyes to a framed photograph sitting on the end table. It was a picture Rene had taken of the two of them hugging a vibrant, smiling Betsy. Some people may think that it's not manly to cry, but such an opinion never crossed Jim's and Blair's minds as they hugged each other for comfort and their tears began to flow. 

-fini- 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

"Geez, Chief, I don't know what I'm doing wrong here," Jim grumbled holding his head in his hands. 

"Well, what's the problem, big guy? Are your senses--" 

"No, no, it's not that. It's that fiction list for The Watchman that we're subscribed to. Every time I try to tell a writer that I like her fiction, the whole list sees it and then the list mom posts a reminder that WXF is not a discussion list and sends me a private e-mail. I can't figure out how to fix our fraggin' e-mail program, that's what." 

Blair giggled for a moment and then patted his lover on the shoulder. Ah, sometimes it was good to be a techno-wiz. "Jim, it's not the program. You just gotta watch more carefully. When you hit reply, see if the WXF e-mail address shows up in the to: or the cc: line. If it does, move up there and backspace it out. You might also go into the help menu and find out the difference between "reply" and "reply all". And if you got any other questions, remember, ask Ann (ann@hexwood.com) she's omnipotent, she knows _everything_." 

"Thanks, Bit, you're the best." 

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I'd like to prove it," Blair said, reaching for the zipper of Jim's pants. 

:-) 

Kady Mae  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

Blair entered the loft - it was three o'clock in the morning and he really tried to be extra quiet; waking up a Sentinel was so not on his to-do-list after having dealt with paper work at the station and then paper work at the University as a "bonus" till the wee hours of morning. He made it into his small room and carefully put down his backpack and got rid of his shoes. After tiptoeing to the bathroom - no flushing after ten, yes, Jim, I know - he sneaked his way back - and stopped dead in front of the couch. There was Jim, softly snoring, curled around something that suspiciously looked like the sweater Blair had put into the hamper this morning. The young man cautiously moved closer, yup, his sweater was used as a security blanket. Looking down at the Sentinel, who was peacefully snoring on, a large wet spot on the front of Jim's sweat pants caught the Guide's eye. He moved a liiiittle bit closer, the floor creaked and the Sentinel woke with a start. "Blair?!" 

The young man knelt down and gently touched his - somewhat used - sweater: "Tough guy, I don't think you'll need this one any longer - you got the real me from now on....!" 

-end- 

Ingrid  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

ObSenad: 

Jim Ellison sat back slowly, lifting the cold bottle to his lips he tipped it back. Even just imagining the coolness of the liquid slipping down his throat was enough to make him salivate. The sweat still dripped from his chin and his chest rose and fell heavily after his run. 

"Don't do that!" Blair's voice rang out suddenly and within moments the ambrosia was snatched from his lips. 

"Sandburg, what the hell are you doing?" Jim stormed. 

"Man, _do not_ drink that stuff," Blair insisted pouring the beer down the sink. 

"Why not? What's wrong with it?" 

Blair's face went red with anger, "This damned company just withdrew sponsorship of a show because it was about gay men," he said, "Can you believe that? I'll bet they don't mind selling this crap to gays though!" 

Jim gave a sigh, "Shit, Sandburg, I thought that there was something wrong with it," he grumbled suddenly developing an uncontrollable longing for cold beer, "So pass me some other brand." 

"We don't have anything else until I can get to the store," Blair explained, "Jim, I can't believe you're being so blas about the whole thing. This company is publicly announcing their homophobia and you don't seem to care!" 

"Chief, I just want a beer," Jim answered pathetically. 

"So this whole thing doesn't bother you?" 

"Yes, but I still want a beer." 

"And you'd support them by drinking that shit?" 

"Sandburg, we already paid for it, they don't give a shit whether we _drink_ the damned stuff or not. Now I _want_ a beer!" Jim ranted almost stamping his foot. 

"Not one of these," Blair pouted. 

"As long as it's cold and wet I don't care who brewed it," Jim growled. 

Blair came to stand before his sentinel defiantly, "Well you're _not_ having one of those!" he snarled. 

Jim offered up his most pathetic and petulant hang-dog look, "It was so cold and wet...I can almost taste it slipping down my throat," he sighed closing his eyes momentarily. 

Suddenly he felt a hand slide across his thigh, his eyes shot open and he was almost nose to nose with his guide in full seductive mode. 

"How about I supply something else to 'slip down your throat'?" Blair purred. 

Jim thought for a moment then grabbed the younger man roughly, "Cold and wet?" he asked throwing Blair onto the sofa. 

"Try hot and sticky?" his partner suggested with a mischievous grin. 

"Fair enough," Jim decided, crawling to cover Blair's body with his own, "Then can we have a beer afterwards?" 

-fini- 

Michelle  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

Jim stared open-mouthed at the screen unable to believe what he was seeing. 

"Chief, did he just do what I thought he did? Is his...in that kid's...??" 

"Why yes, Jim, he did and it is." Blair grinned at this lover. 

"What is this? I thought you said it was a tape of a TV show sent to you by an English list-sib from the Watchman list." 

" It is, Jim. Called Queer as Folk. Hey, you know she told me that the show was supposed to be called Queer as Fuck but they figured they would have trouble getting it in TV listings if they did...so they altered it." 

Jim was still staring at the program. "Yah, like the Rolling Stones on Ed Sullivan." 

"What you talking about?" When Jim did not reply, Blair pulled at the sleeve of his sweater. "Jim...Jim, what about the Stones?" 

"Hmm? Oh, they had to change the lyrics they sang when they did "Let's spend the night together" on the Sullivan show. Did it as "Let's spend some time together." Mick kept making faces at the audience when he sang the altered words. The fans all knew. What a joke. MY GAWDD! Look at what they are doing now!!" 

"Amazing, eh, big guy? Want to try that?" As Jim glanced over at him, Blair wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Jim's eyes switched quickly between his lover and the TV screen. "Uh...right after the show, ok?" 

Blair snuggled against his Sentinel. "You bet. Maybe we'll get some ideas." 

-end- 

MJ  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: Holmes, Must You Be So Possessive? 

Blair was in the middle of his favourite dream, (the one with the hot tub, the hot fudge sauce and the _very_ fluffy sponge) when he was interrupted by Jim's flailing arms from the other side of the bed. Trying desperately not to lose his place (somewhere under the bubbles with a sponge and a Sentinel) he opened one eye in annoyance, attempting to ascertain the reason for the unexpected fight. 

"Jim, I'm in the tub here. This had better be important, man." 

"Watson, I believe this is actually a bed. Despite our lack of clothing and the presence of what appears to be a rubber duck, it is not a bathtub." 

"Whatever, Jim, I'm going back to sleep...hang on a sec! Watson?" 

"I'm sorry, John, but we both reached the conclusion that surnames come much more readily to our tongues. Unless, of course, tonight you wish to be someone else. After all, you did mention that cavalier fantasy." 

Jim had stopped throwing himself around and was sitting bolt upright, silhouetted in the moonbeams, holding himself stiffly. Blair stared in bewilderment, fully awake now, which was more than could be said for his partner. 

"Fantasy? Not one of mine! And what's with the English accent?" 

"This is the first time, my dear friend, that I can recall you being irritated with my accent. Perhaps it is best that I stay silent; pass me my violin, would you?" 

"You don't play the violin. Besides, it's the middle of the night. Some people are busy sleeping, and others..." Blair paused as he realised his dream had been having a rather arousing effect on him, "...others are busy doing things I'd rather be doing right now." 

"We appear to be in agreement, but as I explained to you last night, I have been unable to find the blue velvet bag." 

Blue bag? Wait, that could only mean one thing..."Jim, you didn't tell me we lost the lube! You're the best detective in Cascade and you can't find the goodie bag?" Blair leapt out of bed, ignoring his lack of clothing, and began to pace the floor frantically. 

"There is really no need to worry so. It has to be in the flat somewhere, possibly by the stash." 

"That is it! I give up on you, you're freaking me out completely! You're not even listening to me, are you? Just staring into space, totally ignoring the fact that you've just gone and lost an antique, never mind the contents. Rafe found us a lovely gift on holiday in London, from the previous century, he said, and now you've gone and lost it!" 

Blair stormed down the stairs, retreating into his own room. Jim grinned lazily, having evicted the intrusive presence from his mind, and turned to adjust his pillows more comfortably. Buried right underneath, his fingers found a small velvet bag, fraying after over a century of use and filled with the loves and desires of its owners. As he stroked the soft material in the dark, the spirit of the greatest mind in England took the arm of his ghostly companion, who smiled knowingly at him while they left the loft. 

"Holmes, what the devil do you think you were playing at?" 

"I was expecting you to join me, we could have made a night of it. But the little one will not be receptive now, we have lost the opportunity to indulge ourselves via these mortal lovers." 

"You only wanted these two because they have our bag. There are others." 

"I found an interesting couple several days ago, a fugitive and a federal agent. I notice that handcuffs seem to play a large part in their interaction \-- do you feel like trying something new?" 

"I'll follow your lead, Holmes." 

-finis- 

Michelle W.  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: 

Blair walked into the loft reading a pamphlet and snickering. "Hey, Jim," he called to his lover of four years, "wanna be cured?" 

Jim looked up from his book. "Of...?" 

"Your shameful homosexual lifestyle, of course." Blair launched himself over the top of the couch and landed next to Jim. "Says here there's a group here in Cascade that can help us. The Love In Action ministry can make us heterosexual." He handed the pamphlet over. 

Jim snorted. "How come these fundies always want to change people instead of just ignoring them? I mean, what is this program? Be Straight In Five Easy Lessons"?" 

"But, Jim," Blair said, adopting the sad, pious gaze reserved for the truly sanctimonious, "don't you want to be saved?" 

"From...?" 

"From this." Blair leaned over and nuzzled the Sentinel's neck. "And this." He ran his tongue across Jim's lips. "And, above all, this." He reached down and squeezed the growing bulge in Jim's jeans. 

Jim tossed the pamphlet away and pounced on his Guide. "Nope. I'd rather stay unsaved and lay you every night." 

"Sinner!" Blair accused with a sly grin. 

-end- 

Tex  


* * *

Tidbit #11 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim, did you know there was Holmes/Watson slash on the net? I haven't read it yet, but it might be interesting," Blair said. 

Jim glanced up at his lover, "You're right, why don't you download it and print it off for me, okay? I'll take a look at it later," he replied. Jim narrowed his eyes, watching as an evil grin spread across his lover's face. "All right, Chief, what are you up to now?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear the answer. 

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" Blair inquired, his voice deceptively innocent. 

"I can read your face easier than I can this book. Come on, 'fess up." 

"Well, I was just thinking...you know how Simon just loves Holmes, right? I should send him the link to this page. See what he thinks. It'd probably freak him out. Man, I'd love to see his face," Blair explained, laughter in his voice. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, if you want to live to see your next birthday. Simon takes Holmes pretty seriously," Jim warned the younger man. 

"Oh, but I've got nothing to worry about," Blair replied smugly. 

"And why is that?" 

"Because I used  your email addy to send it," Blair said as he made a made dash up the stairs to the bedroom. 

"SANDBURG!!" Jim yelled, following close behind. "Your ass is mine!" 

\--the end-- 

Stacy  


* * *

Tidbit #12 

ObSenad: 

"Shit, I just hate this." 

"What's wrong, Jimmy, lose something?" 

"Yeah Chief, I'm reading this series on the Watchman list, and seem to have misplaced a piece." 

"You misplaced a piece, but Jimmy, that's so unlike you. Why don't you just ask the author for a re-post?" 

"Yes, I know this, Chief, but I thought I had saved it somewhere else, and now I can't find it." 

"Well, _Jimmy_ , why don't I just help you find your missing piece myself?" 

"Why are you looking at me like that, and how the hell do you think you can do th....umpfff... OH CHIEF...wait...no...I mean YES..." 

-end- 

Victoria  


* * *

Tidbit #13 

ObSenad: 

Reaching over, still half asleep, Blair placed his hand in the smooth hollow just above the hip. He loved to trace over the soft flesh and sharp bones found in this small expanse of skin. Touching with just the pads of his fingers he felt his cock, already erect, softly pulse and a shiver of pleasure ran through him. He let his fingers wander further, tangling into the wiry pubic hair as the body beneath his hand shifted slightly and his lover murmured in his sleep. 

"mmm Blair..." 

His hand continuing its journey; he encountered the solid column of flesh that rose from the thatch of hair. The skin was velvety to the touch, and hot. But a firmer touch revealed the steel beneath the skin. His lover's cock was a hard rod. Blair felt his own cock jerk as his passage pulsed and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to feel all that heat and steel and velvet deep inside himself. 

Groping back at the night stand, he found the tube he was looking for and quickly opened himself, his breath coming in quick, short pants as his excitement grew. Rising up to his knees, he straddled his lover and slowly lowered himself onto the column of heat. Biting back his moan of pleasure, he began to rock. 

Silently he rode the invader in his body, gasping quietly as a change in angle stimulated his prostate. His body tensed as his orgasm neared. Arching, throwing his head back, he silently came -- his body shaking at the sensations rolling through him. 

Relaxing, he brought his head forward again and slowly opened his eyes. Piercing blue eyes stared up at him, a small smile playing with the corners of his lover's mouth. He shivered with sensation as hands grabbed his hips and the body beneath his began to rise and fall. His second orgasm shook through him as his lover's seed shot hotly into his body, neither man quiet for this coming. 

Panting harshly, he let himself fall forward until he lay atop his lover, whose hands came up to run soothing circles around his back. The other man spoke quietly. 

"I love the way you say good morning, Chief." 

-fini- 

Pumpkin 

* * *

End The Seventy-first Sentinel Tidbits File. 

 


End file.
